


Made With Love

by RK9



Series: Kingsfamily AU [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Eggsy Unwin, Kid Fic, Kid Roxy Morton, Kingsman Family, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK9/pseuds/RK9
Summary: Written for the AO3 FB Challenge. For the month of February, the theme is love!Prompt: “Roxy and Eggsy attempt to make their Papa’s breakfast in bed. It’s a day about showing love to those you love and what better way to do it than breakfast in bed?”





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenChesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/gifts), [BrilliantLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantLady/gifts), [aoiaegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaegyo/gifts).



> Written for the AO3 FB Challenge. For the month of February, the theme is love! 
> 
> The prompt I picked was provided by ForgottenChesire (and sneakily encouraged by BrilliantLady):
> 
> “Roxy and Eggsy attempt to make their Papa’s breakfast in bed. It’s a day about showing love to those you love and what better way to do it than breakfast in bed?”
> 
> There was also something about handmade cards, glitter, and superglue, but let’s pretend that I never saw that bunny - *shoves it under a rug and squishes it*
> 
> Set around the same timeline as my [previous ficlets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12255414/chapters/27848421) in the same Kingsfamily AU verse. If you haven’t read those yet, you might want to take a look. Otherwise, just know that Harry and Merlin are dads to four-year-old Eggsy and Roxy, and Percival is their uncle. 
> 
> (Unbetaed, and not Brit-picked - but thank you to aoiaegyo for kindly helping me to quickly look it over!)

* * *

 

 “Uncle Percy! Unca Percy, wake up!”

 

Jolted out of a perfectly good dream, Percival Morton startled violently and sat up, only just stopping himself from clipping his little nephew and niece in the face as he went. Two trusting little faces were staring cheekily up at him from beside his bed, and he shook himself lightly - it was still dark outside, and he was fairly certain that it was way too early for… whatever this was.

 

Little Eggsy, his nephew, hauled himself onto the bed and shoved something into Percival’s hand. He grunted in surprise at the feeling of cool metal with some condensation - upon glancing down, it turned out to be a can of iced coffee.

 

“Drink it, Uncle Percy,” Roxy commanded from where she was beside his bed.

 

“ _Unh_ \- why?” Percival yawned, even as he obediently popped the beverage open. “Do either of you _know_ what time it is?”

 

“It’s 5am,” Eggsy supplied helpfully, completely missing his uncle’s point.

 

“We need you to wake up, and you always says you can’t wake up properly without coffee,” Roxy tagged on.

 

Summoning all of his patience, Percival gave in and took a sip. Maybe he did need to wake up a bit more for this.

 

“Okay,” he said, as he waited - prayed - for the caffeine to kick in. “Now tell me why you need me to wake up at this gosh-awful hour…”

 

“Unca Percy,” said Eggsy, looking surprised. “Doncha know what today is?”

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” Roxy pulled herself up onto the bed as well. Both children looked earnestly at Percival.

 

“Our teacher said it’s a day to show the people we love that we love them.”

 

“Stupid ol’ Charlie said that it’s for boyfriends and girlfriends and that me and Roxy should give cards to each other,” Eggsy scowled. “But Mrs Downing said that it could be for like, family too.”

 

“We looked it up on the Internet with Elaine,” Roxy informed her uncle. “Google said we should give people breakfast in bed.”

 

“I…” Percival glanced at the coffee. “Thank you?”

 

“Nuh uh, Unca Percy,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes a little. “That ain’t breakfast.” He tugged on his uncle’s hand a little. “We gotta go back home and make breakfast for Papa and Da.”

 

Ah - now the puzzle was slowly coming together.

 

Harry and Merlin had dropped the children at Percival’s the night before for a sleepover, while they went to celebrate their anniversary. The kids were fairly used to this - they’d done it before on previous years, and usually their dads would come to pick them up and bring them home the morning after.

 

It seemed that this year, however, would be a little different. Percival knew that the kids had learned about Valentine’s Day in school - Eggsy had come back absolutely covered in super glue and glitter, proudly toting the Valentine’s card he’d made in class.

 

It was actually awfully sweet that the kids wanted to do something for their dads on Valentine’s Day. Breakfast in bed indeed. Percival would probably be a whole lot more impressed if the little brats hadn’t decided to surprise him with their plans at who-knew-what o’clock in the morning.

 

Glancing down, he found himself being stared down by two pairs of hopeful little eyes. Damnit.

 

“All right,” he sighed. “Go pack your things and get ready to go.”

 

“Yeah!” Eggsy leapt up and ran for the door, Roxy only a split second behind him. “Hurry up, Unca Percy!”

 

Grumbling to himself, Percival merely wondered if he had any more coffee in his fridge. He was probably going to need it.

 

* * *

 

“So you mean to tell me,” Percival found himself saying skeptically not too long later, “That not only do I have to chauffeur the two of you rugrats back home at an extremely early hour, but you also expect me to _cook_?”

 

Wriggling in his carseat, Eggsy threw a pleading glance at his uncle - with a full-on pouty lower lip and huge sad eyes. “But Unca Percy - we’re not ‘llowed ta use the stove.”

 

“An’ we don’t know how ta cook,” Roxy threw in, looking equally as pathetic. Percival hastily turned his gaze away from where he’d been monitoring them in the rear view mirror - the Big Eyes should be marked as lethal weapons, seriously.

 

Behind him, the children began hastily whispering to each other. After a brief conversation, Eggsy looked up.

 

“It’s ‘kay, Unca Percy,” he said, with a highly put-upon sigh (as though Percival was the one putting _him_ at an inconvenience). “Yer right - this is s’posed to be _our_ present for Da and Papa.”

 

“Yeah, we won’t ask ya to help us,” Roxy agreed. “So we’ll cook!”

 

Percival’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline. “Oh really? I thought you’re not allowed to use the stove?”

 

“We’ll - what’s that word Elaine taught us, Rox?”

 

“Impervise.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll impervise!”

 

Improvise indeed. Percival considered this. On the one hand, his conscience told him that he probably should just agree to cook breakfast for the men on the kid’s behalf, and be done with it. But on the other - this was going to be gold.

 

* * *

 

_“Shhhh, Roxy, you’ll wake ‘em up.”_

 

_“Yeah well, you’re the one who’s bein’ noisy!”_

 

Knowing from experience that Merlin and Harry were both light sleepers, Percival rather thought both men were probably already awake, considering the racket they’d been making in the kitchen.

 

However, his main concern right now were the two precariously balanced trays that each child was currently carrying. (They’d insisted, saying they were big enough now to do it.) Percival had agreed - but just in case, he’d volunteered to carry the two mugs of hot tea.

 

Watching the kids preparing the men’s Valentine’s meal had certainly been…. interesting, to say the least. In fact, he’d been pretty impressed by their creativity and teamwork.

 

* * *

 

  _“Papa and Da like full English fry ups,”_ _Roxy informed her uncle._ _“But we can’t fry nothin’ without the stove.”_

 

_Eggsy was busy rummaging through the freezer - theirs was the kind which was on the bottom part of the fridge, not the top. “I found ‘em!” he announced triumphantly, tugging a bag of frozen nuggets out of the drawer. “An’ look, we gots sausages!”_

 

_Roxy darted forward to help. “Unca Percy, we’re not ‘llowed to use the scissors,” she said, pouting sadly, holding the bags out to him._

 

_Suffering himself to help a little, Percival had rather grudgingly assisted with cutting open whatever they needed._

 

_By this time, the ever-resourceful Eggsy had discovered the vegetables in the fridge and had somehow bypassed Merlin’s customized child safety locks to get them out._

 

_As it turned out, the boy knew how to wash the tomatoes and lettuce leaves before putting them on the plates - one each for Merlin and Harry - but was unable to cut them because they weren’t allowed to use the knives. “I got a baby one,” Eggsy said, showing Percival the child-safe knife Harry had bought for him and Roxy. “But it don’t cut good.”_

 

_That was because it wasn’t sharp…. Which was the point. Percival simply continued to film the action with his phone - he’d send Harry and Merlin a copy later._

 

_As for Roxy, she hadn’t stayed idle. As Eggsy got the veggies ready - though really, Percival had never seen any greens in a full English before - she’d gotten a chair and climbed up to dump nuggets, hash browns, sausages and bread into the family’s toaster oven._

 

_“Papa says we can use that if there’s an adult in the kitchen,” Eggsy had explained when Percival had asked. “But we’re not allowed to take the food out once it’s cooked, cause it’s hot.”_

 

_The toaster oven was a small and simple one, with only one dial to set the time (a wedding present from one of Harry’s maiden aunts, if he recalled correctly). Percival watched as Roxy shut the door and set it to fifteen minutes. With no way to set the temperature, they’d just have to hope for the best. “Frozen food’s already pre-cooked anyway,” he muttered to himself, checking to make sure the little girl hadn’t overloaded the tray - which by some miracle, she hadn’t._

 

_The man then had to help Eggsy find trays so they could carry the plates upstairs later, and also cutlery - because “gentlemens don’t eats with their hands”._

 

_By the time the timer dinged, all that was left was for Percival to get the food out of the toaster oven (saying a prayer that everything was fully cooked), and divide everything up on the plates. Roxy tipped some red beans into a bowl - “Papa and Da can share, there ain’t no space on the plates no more” - and they were off._

 

* * *

 

Eggsy padded over to the master bedroom door, only to pause in surprise. “Oh, s’open. Papa? Da?”

 

_“Come in!”_ Harry called from inside - only solidifying Percival’s suspicion that they were already awake and had been for some time. Setting the tea down on the atrocious-looking dresser that Harry had outside his bedroom, he quickly set his glasses to record before grabbing both mugs and following the children in.

 

“Papa, Da, Happy Valentine’s Day!” Roxy happily moved forward with her tray, and Merlin neatly slipped out of bed and moved to meet her halfway. The man’s eyes were shining with affection and chest-bursting pride - but as Percival had expected, no surprise.

 

“Papa, we made breakfast for you and Da!” Eggsy announced as well, moving over to Harry’s side of the bed, which was a little further from the door. In his eagerness, however, he tripped - and Percival winced as the tray and plate he’d been carrying went flying, and the little boy himself hit the end of the bed nose-first with a loud smack.

 

Harry was out of bed before the food trays even touched the floor, lifting the stunned Eggsy into his arms and gently prying the boy’s hands away from his face. His nose was bleeding, but the boy thankfully hadn’t started crying - though there were definitely some tears in his eyes.

 

“Let me see - it doesn’t seem broken, darling,” Harry quickly reassured his son, who finally gave in to the urge to cry. Merlin handed Harry a tissue, which he gently pressed to Eggsy’s nose to stop the blood.

 

“I messed it up,” Eggsy got out in between hiccuping sobs. “I’s sorry, Papa! I ruined Valentine’s Day!”

 

“Oh - no, you didn’t, my little squirrel,” the older man quickly answered. “I promise you didn’t. This is the best Valentine’s of my life.”

 

“There’s plenty of food here, Eggsy love,” Merlin agreed. “We can all share - even Uncle Percy.” He sent the younger man a wry smile. “Used up everything in the freezer, did ye?”

 

Percival shrugged (they had, actually) and glanced at Eggsy - who sniffled into the tissue and sighed.

 

“We wanted to surprise you,” the boy said. “Wanted to do somefin’ nice fer you cause it’s Valentine’s Day and we love you and Da a whole bunch.”

 

Harry gently checked his son’s nose, then replaced the tissue with a fresh one before pressing a kiss into the little boy’s hair.

 

“Well, love, it’s the thought that counts,” he said, gently. “You made your Da and I very, very happy, I assure you. Thank you for this lovely breakfast - you cooked it very well.”

 

Eggsy looked up hopefully. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Merlin answered. He leaned over and carefully ruffled the boy’s hair. “Both of you did an excellent job - though perhaps your Papa and I will clean up this mess on the carpet before we partake of whatever’s left.”

 

“We’ll help!” said Roxy immediately.

 

Eggsy’s smile was wobbly, but he nodded, clinging to Harry. Percival discreetly set down the mugs that he was still holding and tapped his glasses to end the recording. Harry sent him a quick, grateful smile as he moved to help the others clean up - Eggsy still seemed shaken, and there was no way that Harry was leaving his boy’s side.

 

“Eggsy?” Percival knelt beside his nephew, and waited for the child to turn and make eye contact. “Don’t worry kiddo - you did good. We’re all very proud of you, okay?” Smiling, he patted the little boy’s knee. “Happy Valentine’s Day, buddy.”

 

He was rewarded with a shy, uncertain smile in return. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Unca Percy.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, I wasn't really feeling it, but I wanted to try and participate in the group challenge. I wanted to write something more in this AU of mine, and felt like writing fluff, but even with the prompt it felt like I was squeezing every word out through a fruit juicer. :( 
> 
> However, I hope that this little ficlet brought some fluff and light into your day, even just a little. Please feel free to leave comments/kudos below!


End file.
